


His Protector

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The holidays can make life complicated. Or maybe it’s just Harry who has to complicate things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for their patience, and to my betas E and S for the use of their sharp, beta-reading eyes. Happy Swap, everyone! 
> 
> Written for Prompt #21 from Torino10154: It's the first Christmas after Harry's divorce and his kids are with his ex. Looking for companionship, he finds himself on Snape's doorstep.

“Good Morning, Auror Potter!” 

Harry waved at the grey-haired witch smiling at him from under the stall’s awning. “Good morning, Madam Cooper. How’s business today?” 

“Not bad.” Madam Cooper gestured at her wares, intricately decorated handkerchiefs and scarves. “I’m hoping it will soon get a lot better since today is the official start of the holiday shopping season.” 

“Ah, that’s right.” Harry sighed.

“Don’t you like the holiday season, Auror?” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s festive enough, I suppose, and I like seeing the decorations and the families out shopping, but it gets crowded here, and that makes my job…complicated.” 

“Aye, yes, I suppose it does, lad. Tell you what, let’s hope this season is a quiet one for you and a busy one for the rest of us.” Madam Cooper peered up the street. “I know it’s early yet, but the holiday shopping crowd can’t show up too early for me. This is our most lucrative time of year, you know.” 

“I’m sure,” Harry said. He cast a look up at the clear sky. “It’s a beautiful day for shopping, so that should help.” 

“Aye, that it should.” Madam Cooper smiled. “Speaking of, I can make you a good deal on a scarf for your lady love. They have Water and Dirt Repelling Charms woven right in.” 

Harry smiled tightly. “That’s generous, but I’ve, er, made alternate gift arrangements already.” 

Madam Cooper nodded. “Ah, well. If you need a stocking stuffer, just let me know.” 

“I will. Thanks,” said Harry, resuming his rounds. As he strolled through the rest of Diagon Alley, he greeted all the shopkeepers and stall runners by name, and they all waved or nodded back, several offering him free items. 

As he always did, Harry refused every one, although the pastries and the free coffee sometimes tempted him. 

When he got to the end of the alley, he turned around, scanning the street for anything that could be amiss before making his last stop. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Harry walked into Potions Haven. 

The moment the bell rang, Snape glanced up from his parchment. He didn’t look in the least surprised to see Harry. “Ah, it’s our neighbourhood protector. Auror Potter, you’re early. Your rounds must be going well today.” 

“Yes, everything seems to be in order. No vandalism, no shop-lifting, no vagrancy. Yet.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Harry strolled around the shop. “How are things here?” 

“Tolerable.” Snape scribbled something with his quill before rolling up the parchment and tucking it under the counter. “Is this an official visit or simply part of your rounds?” 

Harry shook his head. “Have I ever paid you an official visit?”

“It’s always wise to check,” Snape said. “So?” 

“Consider it a social call.” Harry approached the counter. “So, are you brewing anything new?”

“Since yesterday?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “No.” 

Harry smiled. “One never knows with you, Snape.” 

Snape snorted, but his lips were curved upwards. “I fear my potion creating days are over. Now I fill my time by brewing Bruise Paste and Shrinking Solution. So much for research.” 

It was Harry’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I thought you were satisfied with your life as a potions shopkeeper.” 

“Indeed.” Snape lightly touched the side of his neck that still bore Nagini’s scars. “I’d say I’m satisfied and grateful to have a life at all,” he murmured.

Harry cleared his throat. “So, are you going to decorate for the holidays?” he asked. “A lot of the other shops are.” 

Snape huffed. “Do I strike you as the sort who celebrates the holidays?” 

“It’s not a question of celebrating, it’s a question of advertising.” 

“And now you sound like the witch who runs the shop next door. She’s hell bent on selling me decorations for the shop.” Snape rolled his eyes. “I doubt putting up some tinsel and mistletoe will prompt more customers to visit, however.” 

Mistletoe sounded good to Harry. Although he doubted Snape would oblige him by conveniently standing under it for him. He shrugged. “You never know, although it’s your decision, of course.” 

“Quite.” Eyes narrowed, Snape looked Harry up and down. “You look thinner. Have you had breakfast?” 

“How can I look thinner? You saw me yesterday.” Harry shook his head. “And no, I didn’t have time for breakfast this morning.” 

“And you have no one to tell you to eat.” Snape sighed. “You’re an adult now, Potter. Just because you’re no longer married doesn’t mean you can stop taking care of yourself. Enthusiasm and impulsiveness will only get you so far once you’re over thirty.” 

Looking down at his boots, Harry shrugged. “I’m generally not hungry in the morning.” 

Snape sighed. “Wait here.” 

After Snape slipped into the back, Harry smiled. The man had a protective streak a mile wide, as proven back when Harry had been in school. Now that Harry was divorced, it had evidently roused that protective instinct once more. Snape was always feeding him, making him tea and tonics. 

Not that Harry minded attention from Snape. 

“Tea, a splash of milk, two sugars,” said Snape, emerging from the back room carrying a steaming mug and a plate. “And I picked up an extra croissant on my way in this morning, so that’s yours, too. That should keep you going until lunch.” 

“I can’t eat your breakfast!” Harry protested. 

Snape pushed the mug and plate at Harry. “As I said, I got an extra. I already ate my breakfast, now it’s your turn.” 

“But—” Harry’s stomach chose that moment to growl. 

Snape smirked. “That’s two votes against one,” he said. “Eat.” 

Harry sighed, but wasted no time reaching for the croissant. It was raspberry, and the flaky pastry practically melted on his tongue. He finished it in short order, then tackled the tea, which perfectly suited his taste buds. 

“Better?” asked Snape once he was done. 

Harry sighed. “Yes, actually,” he admitted. “Thanks.” 

Snape nodded. “Given that your divorce was amicable, I’m surprised your mother-in-law, excuse me, _ex-mother-in-law_ , hasn’t been trying to feed you since you split with Ginevra.” 

“I imagine she’s too busy helping Ginny with Lily Luna to worry about me.” Harry smiled ruefully. “Plus, as you said, I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.” 

“That’s debatable,” Snape sniffed. “Now, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” 

“Well, first I thought I’d—” A scream from outside cut Harry off. Snapping into Auror mode, he started for the door. “Stay in here,” he tossed over his shoulder. 

Snape snorted. “As if I’d deliberately throw myself into danger? Please, Potter. I’m the sensible Slytherin, you’re the Gryffindor idiot, remember?” 

Harry smiled as he let himself out of the shop. He’d seen Snape reach instinctively for his wand. Slytherin or no, Harry knew the man had his back if necessary. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t necessary. The screams had come from a toddler who had fallen on the cobblestones and decided to make her displeasure known as loudly as possible. 

Her mother, embarrassed that her shouts had alerted an Auror, flushed, picked her up, and exited Diagon Alley quickly. 

There was a large crowd gathering as people poured into the street intent on shopping, and, with a sigh, Harry went to work. 

Over the course of the morning he had to mediate between a shopkeeper and a witch who claimed she’d been cheated, foil a couple of pickpockets, and chase down a footpad who nicked a woman’s purse. All petty crimes, but the DMLE’s new philosophy was, stop smaller crimes and larger ones would decrease, too, and since implementation, it had worked. 

There was no thinning of the throng at lunch, so by the time Harry’s relief showed up at two, he was starved. 

“Cho,” he said when he saw her. “Am I glad to see you!” 

“Rough morning?” she asked. 

“Just busy.” He shrugged. “The usual holiday season stuff.” 

She sighed. “Right, it is the start of the season, isn’t it? Well, you’re relieved, Harry. I’ll take it from here.” 

“Thanks.” Sketching a salute, Harry started off down the street towards Potions Haven. 

Snape was with customers when Harry entered, so, hovering in the background, he waited until everyone had been served before coming forwards. 

Looking him up and down, Snape said, “I see you survived.” 

“I did.” Harry smiled. “Look, I haven’t had lunch yet. I thought maybe we could grab something together?” 

Snape sighed. “I have not eaten either. Alas, this is the busiest time of the day for the shop. I cannot leave.” 

“I can go pick up something for both of us, bring it back here—”

“I won’t be able to eat it with you,” Snape said. 

Harry nodded, tamping down his disappointment. “I understand. Although I do owe you breakfast.” 

“Indeed.” Snape was watching him closely. “Perhaps another time? I am in the process of hiring an assistant. They shall be starting tomorrow. Once I get them trained, I should be able to take the occasional break for a quick meal.” 

“Oh, brilliant.” Harry beamed. “I’ll check back in tomorrow, then.” 

Snape nodded. “I look forward to it.” He hesitated. “Perhaps we can—” Just then, the door opened behind Harry and several more people walked in. Snape inclined his head. “Good day, Auror Potter.” 

Harry nodded, backing away. “Good day, Snape.”

* * *

After stopping for a tasteless sandwich at the Ministry canteen, Harry returned to his office. It took a few hours to take care of his paperwork and reports for the day, after which, Harry Flooed home. 

Stepping into his empty, quiet flat, he sighed. It had been months, but still, he missed the sounds of an inhabited house. Everything had been so quiet since the divorce. No Lily Luna running about, or Ginny doing training flights in the back yard, no Al or Jamie Flooing with questions from Hogwarts. Even Teddy rarely stopped by anymore, obsessed as he was with Victoire.

In another couple of weeks, Al and Jamie would be back from school, and then the melancholy would really set in. Harry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d agreed that they could spend the entire holiday with Ginny because he hadn’t wanted to argue, but he would miss them. 

Harry could visit, of course, but it wouldn't be the same, and he was pretty sure everyone would see that as him wanting to reconcile with Ginny. Which was the last thing that was going to happen. 

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Harry walked to the kitchen. He really needed to go shopping, but didn’t have the energy. Plus, shopping for one was depressing. Opening the ice box, he surveyed the bleak contents. 

Grabbing a bottle of ale, he padded into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, taking a swallow. “I really should do something about dinner,” he muttered, but the thought of yet another solitary meal held little appeal. 

Tossing back the rest of the ale, he set the bottle on the table and stared morosely at the fireplace. Uttering a curse, he stood up and, walking over to it, tossed in some powder. “Seamus Finnigan!” 

“Sorry, mate.” Seamus looked apologetic. “I’ve a date with that cute bird who works at Flourish and Blotts.” 

“No worries,” said Harry. “Have fun!” When the Floo closed, he grabbed some more powder. “Neville!” 

“Oh, hey, Harry!” Neville looked flushed and distracted. From behind him, seated on a sofa, a dishevelled Hannah was glaring at Harry. “What’s up?” 

“Never mind,” said Harry. “Sorry for bothering you. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Okay!” 

When Neville closed the connection, Harry put away the Floo powder and returned to the sofa. Even his single friends were too busy for him. “Bloody hell,” he muttered as he sat. Resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his head in his hands, he groaned. 

It was moments like those he missed Ron and Hermione the most. But that was where Ginny and Lily were staying, so he couldn’t very well Floo them when he’d agreed to give Ginny her space. 

Picking up the ale bottle, Harry shook it. Empty. “Right,” he muttered, getting to his feet. “Another liquid dinner it is, then.” And, walking into the kitchen, he pulled out a second bottle.

* * *

“’Morning, Auror Potter!” 

Harry winced, waving weakly at Madam Cooper. It was crowded in Diagon already, the noise of all the people making the pounding in his head worse. Maybe drinking his dinner had been a bad idea. 

“Are you all right, lad?” she asked, concern colouring her tone. 

“Long night,” he said. “I didn’t sleep very well.” Sleeping on the sofa would do that.

“Oh, you poor dear.” Shaking her head, she said, “They really work you Aurors to the bone, don’t they?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “It’s all in the job,” he said. He sighed as someone jostled past him. “Looks like you’re busy. Have a good day.” 

“You, too.” Madam Cooper gestured him closer. “I think you should head straight for the potions shop this morning,” she said softly. “They’re bound to have something for that headache.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Harry smiled sheepishly. “How did you know I had a headache?” 

Madam Cooper pursed her lips. “Oh, my Gerry used to have them. You’re acting just like him right now. Go on with you. You’ll be no good to anyone if you’re in pain.” Then, turning back to her customer, she started showing her wares. 

Nodding, Harry headed for Potions Haven, basically ignoring the other proprietors on the way. They were all too busy with customers to bother with him anyway. The holiday season really was in full swing. 

Potions Haven had a few people inside, but it wasn’t as packed as the street already was. Sighing with relief, Harry walked to a corner of the shop and loitered there, waiting for the last few customers to finish their purchases. 

“You look terrible,” Snape said by way of greeting when the last customer was gone. 

“And good morning to you, too,” said Harry. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I’m having a decent morning, but you look as though you fell off a broom and then the Knight Bus rolled over you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” 

Shaking his head, Snape reached under the counter, pulling out a phial, which he handed to Harry. “Place one drop of this on your tongue.” 

Harry accepted the phial, holding it up to examine the contents. “What is it?” 

“Proprietary recipe.” Snape inclined his head. “It shouldn’t poison you. Much.” 

“Ha,” said Harry, and unscrewing the top, he took some of the liquid in the dropper and placed a single drop on his tongue. It didn’t taste half bad. Handing it back to Snape, he said, “There. Now what’s that supposed to d—?”

His head, which had been feeling like a Quaffle was bouncing around inside it, cleared, and his queasiness immediately went away. Harry straightened up. “Oh thank God,” he sighed. Blinking, he stared in awe at the phial. “What _was_ that?” 

Snape smirked, putting it away. “As I said, it’s a proprietary recipe. I tinkered with Hangover Potion, made my own version.” He stared pointedly at Harry. 

Harry could feel himself flushing. “Okay, so I had some ale with dinner last night. Your point?”

“With?” Snape asked. “Or for?”

“Either way,” Harry huffed. “I’m an adult, I’m allowed.” 

“Calling yourself an adult may be pushing it.” Snape smirked. 

Harry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. “I don’t do that all that often.” 

“Evidently you do it more often than you should,” murmured Snape. “No wonder you’re so thin. You’re drinking your meals.” 

It sounded pathetic when he put it like that. “I don’t mean to,” Harry said softly, looking down at his hands. Were they shaking? “It’s just hard when…” 

“Who’s drinking their meals?” 

Startled, Harry raised his head, his mouth dropping open when he saw Malfoy sidle up to stand beside Snape. “Malfoy?” 

Malfoy smirked. “And here I thought you’d forgotten my name. Hello, Potter.”

“What—?” Harry looked at Snape. “Why—?”

“Oh, do put him out of his misery and tell him, Severus,” said Malfoy. The door opened and some customers came in. Malfoy squared his shoulders. “He’ll burst with curiosity otherwise. I’ll take care of the customers, shall I?” 

Gaping, Harry watched him walk over to the customers. “Tell me what—? Oh, Merlin! You hired _Malfoy_?” 

“As you can see.” Snape was watching Harry closely again. “If you recall, I did tell you I would be hiring an assistant.” 

“Yes,” Harry said faintly. “True. I just didn’t think it’d be him.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be? He is a more than adequate brewer, after all, and he needed a job.” Snape’s mouth thinned. “People are not inclined to hire Slytherins these days, even this long after the war.” 

Harry nodded. It was a sad fact that House prejudice was still a problem. “Yeah, I get it. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be critical, I was just surprised.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, thanks for the potion. I feel much better.” 

“You’re welcome,” Snape said. “Although I suppose you’re hungry now.” 

Harry smiled. “I could eat.” He glanced once more at Malfoy, who was gesturing to some potions on a shelf. “And now that you’ve hired an assistant, maybe we can go get some breakfast—”

“Alas, I need to orient him to the shop’s contents and to my storage system.” Snape looked regretful. “Another day, perhaps?” 

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Another day.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Are you all right? Do you need more tonic?” 

“I’m fine.” Harry tried to smile reassuringly. From the look on Snape’s face, however, it wasn’t that convincing. “I should be going. There could be all sorts of mayhem happening out on the street.” 

“Quite.” Snape reached under the counter. “If you wish, I can provide you with some tonic to take with you for later.” He hummed. “Should you decide to drink your dinner once more tonight.” 

Harry flushed. “That won’t be necessary. I’m giving up drinking.” 

“Perhaps that would be for the best,” said Snape. “There are better coping mechanisms.” 

“It’s not like I drink all the time,” Harry protested.

“And that doesn’t sound defensive at all,” said Malfoy as he returned to the counter. He smirked as Harry winced. “Severus, do we have any double strength Pepperup?”

“Yes, in the back,” said Snape. “I’ll show you.” 

As they both turned away, Harry cleared his throat. “Right, you’re busy, I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Snape nodded. “Good day, Potter,” he said, walking into the back. 

Malfoy paused, his eyes narrowing. “So, do you come by every day, Potter?”

“I like to keep an eye on everyone on my jurisdiction,” Harry said, tamping down his irritation at the speculative look in Malfoy’s eyes. “So yes, I do.” 

“Of course.” Malfoy turned away. “And I’m sure all the other shop owners around here get just as much attention from you.” 

“Draco!” Snape called. 

“Coming, Severus! Oh, and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, Potter,” Malfoy drawled as he sauntered away. 

Of course, the day only went downhill from there. There were arguments in every stall, every shopkeeper had a complaint, a gang of footpads stole several people’s purses, and by the time Harry sorted it all out, it was late afternoon and Cho had been there for a couple of hours. 

She sent him away as soon as things calmed, and, after doing his reports, back at the DMLE, Harry headed home, exhausted. 

He hesitated as he passed by a grocer’s, but fatigue won, and he went straight home. And as he settled on his sofa with yet another bottle of ale, he sighed. It seemed Snape was right. He clearly needed a better way to cope.

* * *

“Potter, you’re back once again. What a surprise.” Malfoy’s smirk was entirely too knowing. Harry was getting tired of seeing it and him. In the three and a half weeks he’d been working there, his presence in the shop had made dropping by Potions Haven feel weird. 

Harry smiled tightly. “Yes, Malfoy. I’m back. I thought by now you’d have figured out that I come by every morning because it’s my job.” 

Malfoy hummed. “So you keep saying. Although I get the impression from talking to the other local shopkeepers that you spend a lot more time here than at the other merchants. Why is that, I wonder?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “You’re at the end of the street. It’s a natural stopping point.” 

“Ah.” Malfoy had a way of making even the most innocuous word sound sarcastic. 

Harry bit his tongue. “Is Snape here?” 

“Actually, he isn’t. He had to stop by the supplier’s this morning.” Malfoy inclined his head. “But I can fill you in on the state of the shop. Everything’s fine here.” 

Harry sighed. “Yes, looks like.” He started towards the door. “Right, I’ll see you tomorrow—”

“Potter.” 

Harry paused. “Yes?” When Malfoy didn’t immediately continue, he turned to face him. “What is it?” 

Malfoy, his expression unusually serious, stared at Harry for a long moment. “I’m probably going to kick myself later for telling you this,” he finally said, “but Severus is my friend, so—”

Harry frowned. “What is it?” 

Malfoy exhaled. “I get the impression you’re hanging about Severus’ shop because you’re more than just platonically interested in him. If that’s the case, you’re going to have to make the first move, because Severus won’t, much as he may want to.” 

Harry blinked. “Wait. Are you saying Snape…fancies me?” 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “As I just intimated. And if you’re playing some sort of game, Potter—”

Harry held Malfoy’s gaze. “I would never do that to anyone,” he said. He cleared his throat. “And what makes you think I fancy Snape back?” 

“Instinct.” Malfoy smirked. “While I’m not myself bent, many of my friends and acquaintances are. I’ve developed fairly accurate gaydar. Am I wrong?” 

Harry, who could feel himself blushing, looked away without replying. 

Malfoy hummed. “As I thought.”

“Whatever. How do you know I haven’t already made the first move?” Harry muttered. “How do you know we’re not already dating and being discreet?”

“Simple deductive reasoning. If you were dating, you wouldn’t be hanging about here during the day, you’d be spending your _nights_ with Severus.” Malfoy’s lips curved upwards. “But, for the sake of argument, let’s say you have actually made a move. What happened?”

“I don’t see that as being any concern of yours,” Harry snapped. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “So defensive. Clearly whatever you’re doing isn’t working.” He pursed his lips. “I shouldn’t have thought you’d need this sort of help, Potter, but as it is the season…” He smirked. “Consider this my Christmas gift to you.” 

Harry frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m going to help you out.” 

“Wait, what are you planning?” Harry asked, alarmed. “What are you going to do?”

Malfoy waved a dismissive hand. “Never mind the details. It’s best if you’re truly surprised. That will add to the verisimilitude.” 

Well fuck. “Malfoy, I don’t need any help—”

Malfoy snorted. “Of course you do.” He straightened up as some customers walked in. “Welcome to Potions Haven. Happy holidays.” He smirked at Potter. “See you later, Auror Potter.” 

Harry spent the rest of the day worried and distracted about what Malfoy was planning. 

Even Madam Cooper noticed. “Are you all right, lad?” she asked as he stood there staring at a green cashmere scarf, subtly patterned with leaves and stars. 

Blinking, Harry looked up at her. “Sorry. I…Never mind.” 

She smiled. “I’ve seen you looking at that scarf before.” Reaching out, she picked it up and folded it into a small square. Wrapping it in some tissue paper, she handed it to him. 

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly—” 

“Hush, lad. I insist. Wear it yourself, give it as a gift, either way, you can consider it my gift to you. Happy Christmas.” 

When he got home that evening, Harry pulled back the tissue and looked at it. “Well, I have a gift for you now, Snape. Now to figure out how and when to give to you.”

* * *

“There’s your order. Any plans for the holidays, Auror?” 

Harry smiled politely at the grocer. “My…in-laws are having a large gathering,” he said. 

“That sounds lovely. Happy Christmas!” 

Shrinking his groceries, Harry slid the bag into his pocket. “You, too.” 

Once he was home, Harry unpacked his food. While it was nice having groceries, cooking for one was rather depressing. Although he had splurged and picked up a chocolate cake. It was more than one person could manage, but it had looked so good he couldn’t resist. He eyed it. Maybe it could work for breakfasts, too. 

He hadn’t planned on being off for the holiday. He’d volunteered to work, to stay busy, but all the extra time he’d put in over December hadn’t gone unnoticed, and his supervisor had insisted he get Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Despite his objections. 

And despite what he’d implied to the grocer, he had no plans to attend Christmas dinner at the Burrow. Molly would welcome him, of course, and no one would say anything, but he’d be damned of he’d sit there and endure the pitying looks and the subtle pressure to reconcile ‘for the kids’ sakes’. 

Despite Malfoy’s promises, nothing had changed between him and Snape either. If anything, Snape had seemed more distant over the past couple of days. Harry was beginning to think his feelings were one-sided and that Snape was avoiding him to let him down gently. Merlin, why couldn’t something work out for him? 

“Damnit, I deserve happiness,” Harry said aloud. He sighed. “And now I’m talking to myself. Great.” He could just see the headline. ‘Boy Who Lived goes mad.’

The fireplace flared green. “Harry?” 

“Hermione!” Hurrying over, Harry knelt by the Floo. “Everything all right?” 

“Everything’s fine. I was just worried since I hadn’t heard from you recently.” Hermione smiled. “You look a bit thin.” 

“I’m fine.” Harry shrugged. “Well, I miss you and Ron. And the kids. But otherwise, I’m okay.” 

“I hear you’re working a lot.” Hermione’s eyes were sympathetic. 

Harry smiled. “It keeps me busy. So, are you ready for the holidays?” 

“Almost.” Hermione sighed. “I don’t know how Molly does it. I’m only responsible for a small portion of Christmas dinner, and I’ve had to make myself a schedule.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly.” Harry looked down at his hands.

Hermione hummed. “Ron and I want to see you before the holidays, exchange gifts, catch up, that sort of thing. When can we get together for dinner?” 

“Um—” Harry pursed his lips. “We only have a couple of days until Christmas,” he said. “It’d have to be tonight or tomorrow night. Where do you want to meet?” 

“You could come here.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Not with Ginny there. I promised, remember?” 

“She’s dating someone and they have plans tonight.” Hermione smiled when Harry’s head popped up. “And all the kids are at the Burrow tonight, as well, so it’ll just be us.” Her tone softened. “I take it you didn’t know about Ginny’s new beau. Are you all right?” 

Slowly, Harry nodded. “It’s fine. I’m happy for her, actually.” He grinned. “Who is it?”

Hermione coughed. “She’s asked me not to say anything to anyone yet. It’s to be a surprise.” 

“Does Ron know?” Harry asked.

Hermione snorted. “Like he could keep such a secret? No. I think I’m the only one in the family who knows.” 

“Oh.” Harry nodded. “Then yeah, I’d love to come to dinner tonight.” 

“Excellent.” Hermione beamed. “I’ll make your favourites. And maybe we’ll have some of that mead you like so much.” 

“I can bring the pudding,” Harry offered. At least now he wouldn’t have to eat that cake alone. 

“Lovely.” Hermione beamed. “I can’t wait to see you. I’ve missed you.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

When he closed the connection, Harry smiled, feeling more cheered than he had in ages. It would be nice to see his best friends.

* * *

“This is delicious, Hermione,” Harry mumbled around his third helping. 

“Wow, mate,” said Ron, shaking his head. “You must’ve been hungry. You even beat me out tonight.” 

Harry could feel himself flushing. “Yeah, sorry. I guess it’s been a while since I’ve had a good, home cooked meal.” 

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. “That’s why we worry about you being alone on Christmas,” said Hermione after a long pause. “I know you and Ginny came to an agreement about it, but I don’t think she’d mind if you came by for dinner at the Burrow. You know Molly will have more than enough food. And that way you could see the kids, too.” 

Harry put down his fork. “I promised. And she said I could have the kids Boxing Day, so it’s not as if I won’t see them at all.” 

“All right,” said Hermione. “Just keep it in mind as an option. So what are your plans for Christmas Eve?” 

“Well, I had planned to work,” said Harry, sipping some mead. “But I’ve been given mandatory time off, so I suppose I’ll just hang about my flat, maybe catch up on some reading.” 

“Reading?” Ron stared at him. “Right, who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I like to read.”

“Uh huh.” Ron cleared his throat. “So there’s no one you’re interested in, then? No special person who you want to spend time with over the hols?” 

Harry blinked. “Not especially,” he lied. “Why, has someone said something?” 

“No.” 

They exchanged another look and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Want to try that again?” he asked. 

Hermione flushed. “It’s just…we heard you’ve been spending a lot of time around Snape’s potions shop, so we wondered if—”

“Me and Snape?” Harry swallowed hard. “How…how would you feel if that was true? Would it bother you?” 

“Not really.” Ron snorted. “Honestly, I’ve been wondering about you and Snape since sixth year.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

“He means because of the Potions book you used to be obsessed with,” Hermione said. “Remember? You took that thing everywhere, and you were constantly reading it. Even after that incident with Malfoy, you continued quoting it because you had it memorised.” 

“It was useful,” muttered Harry.

“No doubt,” agreed Ron. “But it’s not such a leap from being obsessed with the book to being…interested in Snape.” 

“And you were really protective of him after the war,” Hermione chimed in. “Speaking on his behalf to the Wizengamot, persuading Kingsley to issue a protective order on him—” 

“I felt like I owed him.” Harry shrugged. “Plus, all that shows is that I tried to pay back my debt to him, not that I fancied him.” 

“And now?” Hermione asked quietly. “How do you feel about him now?” 

“Now?” Harry groaned, resting his chin in his hands. “I fancy him.” 

“Knew it!” crowed Ron, lifting his mead glass in salute. 

“Are you going to spend Christmas with him?” Hermione asked. 

“I wish, but no.” 

“Why not?” Hermione said. 

Sitting up straight, Harry said, “I’ve asked him out several times, but he always finds an excuse not to go. I can’t just show up on his doorstep on Christmas Eve.” 

“Again, why not?” Hermione leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “It sounds as if you’re friendly enough.” 

“He may have plans,” said Harry. “Hell, he may have a date with someone.” 

“Then at least you know and can move on,” said Ron. “Wouldn’t it be better to know?” 

Harry wasn’t sure about that. “I guess.” 

“It would,” declared Hermione. “And if he is on a date, send us your Patronus and no matter what, we’ll find you and we’ll go drinking. Just us.” 

Harry smiled. “Merlin, but I missed you two,” he said. “It’s a deal.”

“Good.” Smiling, Hermione stood up. “Now, who’s for pudding?”

* * *

Shrunken Christmas gift in one pocket, bottle of mead in another, Harry stood outside Potions Haven looking in. He wouldn’t have thought Christmas Eve would be this busy in a potions shop, but evidently, people were laying in supplies for the holidays. 

In fact, throughout Diagon, people were frantically hurrying about, making last minute purchases. The place was heaving.

Snape and Malfoy were scurrying about the shop, seeing to customers, and Harry didn’t want to interrupt. Actually, he did want to interrupt, he just didn't want to be put off again. 

At eight, Snape flipped the door sign to closed and dealt with the last few stragglers while Malfoy seemed to be cleaning up, wiping down counters, restocking shelves. 

When, ten minutes later, the last customer left, Harry knocked on the door. 

Malfoy looked up and, when he saw who it was, he smirked, sauntering towards him. “Potter,” he said as he unlocked the door. “Good timing.” 

“Malfoy.” 

Malfoy stepped aside, ushering him inside. “Severus is in the back. I was just about to leave.” He inclined his head. “Have a happy Christmas. Also, don’t forget that I helped you out.” 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean? How did you—?”

“I’m off, Severus,” Malfoy called out. “See you after the holidays!” 

“All right, Draco. Happy Christmas,” Snape said. “And good luck.” 

“Thanks!” Pushing past Harry, Malfoy closed the door and a moment later the lock clicked signifying it was bolted. 

Sighing, Harry walked towards the counter. “Snape?” he called out. 

“Who’s there?” called Snape. A moment later he appeared. 

Harry blinked. Snape had changed and was dressed in dark green dress robes, his hair neatly tied back in a pony tail with a green ribbon. He was obviously preparing for some sort of event. Harry’s heart sank. 

“Potter.” Snape cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?” 

“I—” Harry swallowed hard. Ron and Hermione were right. He had to come clean so he could know once and for all where he stood with Snape. He’d pined for too long. “I was going to see if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with me.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Doing what?” 

Harry exhaled. “On a date. I thought we could have dinner and then…see where the evening took us.” 

Snape moved closer. “Where would you like it to take us?” he asked. 

Harry smiled. “Ideally to bed with each other,” he said. “Although I’d be satisfied with talking and a snog at the end of the night.” 

“This is very interesting,” said Snape after a pause. “As I had my own hopes for this evening as well.” 

Swallowing his disappointment, Harry nodded. “You look good. Clearly you had plans with someone special, so I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’ll just go—”

Before Harry could move, however, Snape reached out, his hand clasping Harry’s arm. “You didn’t ask who I had plans with,” he said. 

Harry closed his eyes. Did Snape have to revel in torturing him? “Fine. Who do you have plans with?” 

“I’d hoped to go to a certain flat and see if someone whom I’ve fancied for a while now and who I think also fancies me was home, and then I’d planned see if he wanted to have dinner with me.” Snape hummed, drawing him closer. “It seems that won’t be necessary, however, as he’s come to me.” 

Harry opened his eyes, staring at Snape. “You mean me?” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly. 

“Indeed.” 

“But…then why have you been avoiding me lately?” Harry asked, hating now needy his voice sounded. 

Snape sighed. “I assumed you had Christmas plans and didn’t want to have to hear all about them. I…apologise for that.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I should have asked you if you had plans before now.” 

“I think we can agree, we both made mistakes.” Snape smiled faintly. “Perhaps we can ameliorate them now?” He leaned in slowly, giving Harry ample time to avoid him. But Harry didn’t want to avoid him, so he met him half way, moaning into the kiss which quickly escalated from a simple closed-mouthed affair to a hot, wet snog.

Snape gathered Harry in his arms, backing him up towards the counter. Harry clung to Snape’s waist as they kissed, and as Snape insinuated his leg between Harry’s thighs, Harry went fully hard. 

Melting against Snape, Harry arched into him, his hands smoothing up Snape’s back as their tongues coiled around each other in a sensual dance. 

“Dinner,” Harry gasped as Snape moved his mouth off Harry’s and down the column of Harry’s neck to nip at his Adam’s apple. “Maybe some talking. I…I have mead.” 

Snape raised his head. “Mead is…acceptable.” 

Harry licked his lips, shivering when Snape’s eyes darkened. “I could make dinner at mine,” he offered. “Although I don’t have anything for pudding.” 

“I believe,” murmured Snape, his hands coming up to frame Harry’s face, “that we can provide our own dessert.”

* * *

Harry had thought sex with Snape would be fast, furious, and intense, that they’d fuck quickly, roughly given all their pent up feelings, their past. And it was intense, but not fast. 

Snape seemed determined to take his time, slowing his kisses and caresses until Harry was shuddering beneath him, practically begging. And only then did he begin to slowly push inside Harry, making a space for himself, driving every thought out of Harry’s head as he moved. 

Slow, sure thrusts had given away to rough pounding eventually, but even then there felt like something more was happening, like this wasn’t just a fuck. And as pleasure washed over Harry and he came, he thought he heard Snape moan his first name. 

“We should eat something,” Harry whispered once he’d caught his breath. 

Snape hummed. “I did come here for dinner,” he agreed. 

Harry grinned. “You didn’t seem to object to dessert first.” 

“Not at all.” Snape reached for him, intent clear in his eyes. “I fear I’ve quite the soft spot for sweets, in fact.” 

They eventually ate, but it wasn’t until about eleven-thirty. Harry managed to cobble together some crackers, cheese, fruit, and a tin of Christmas biscuits. It made a decent meal, and they ate it, naked in Harry’s bed, in between swigs of mead. 

When Snape got out of bed and began rooting about for his clothes, something in Harry broke. He clenched his hands into fists. “Leaving so soon?” he asked, voice brittle. 

Snape turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Do you want me to, Harry?” 

_Harry_. “No.” 

Snape nodded. “Then no.” He leaned down, providing Harry with an interesting view of his backside. “I was simply retrieving your gift.” 

“Oh!” Harry exhaled. “Okay. I got you something, too. Hang on.” Summoning his trousers, he rummaged through the pockets, pulling a wrapped box out of a pocket and unshrinking it. 

“I suppose I should thank Draco for this,” Snape said once he was back on the bed and facing Harry, a box in his hands. 

“Malfoy?” Harry sighed. “Yeah, I suppose I should, too.” 

“Oh? Did he harangue you until you picked a gift for me?” Snape asked dryly. 

Harry laughed. “No. He said he was going to help me get together with you.” He rolled his eyes. “Given our past, I was worried he was going to sabotage me instead.” 

“He would never.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “And why not?” 

Snape smirked. “Because he’ll need your support, given who he’s currently dating.” 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Hasn’t he said?” Snape watched Harry closely. “He’s dating your ex-wife. And I believe she invited him to spend Christmas with her family.” 

“Malfoy and Ginny?” Harry blinked, then grinned. “Merlin, I’d love to see the look on everyone’s face when he shows up.” 

Snape’s shoulders relaxed. “You’re…all right with it?” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not my decision, it’s hers. Although I guess I can see them together.” Harry shook his head as something occurred to him. “Bloody hell! If things work out between, that wouldn’t make us related, would it?” 

“Only distantly,” Snape said, clearly amused. 

Harry sighed. “Oh well. It’ll be interesting to see what the kids make of him at any rate.” 

“And of me, I suppose,” Snape murmured. “If I ever meet them.” 

“You will.” 

Snape’s eyebrow shot up at that. 

Harry smiled. “And they’ll love you.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because I—” Harry bit his tongue. Maybe it was a bit too soon to be making declarations immediately after, admittedly superb, sex. “Because I’m fond of you and they will be, too,” he finally said. 

“Ah.” Snape thrust the package he was holding at Harry. “Happy Christmas.” 

Harry handed Snape his gift as well, and as he opened the package, his breath caught. It was a box, inside of which was a stack of photos. Harry took one out. It was his mum, the wind in her hair. As he watched, she waved, a wide smile on her face.

“They are all I have left of her,” said Snape, tone gentle. “But as you have nothing, I thought they should be yours.” 

“We can share them,” whispered Harry around the thickness in his throat. 

Snape smiled. “I should like that.” Opening his gift, he lifted out the scarf. “This is lovely.” 

“It has Water and Dirt Repelling Charms built in,” Harry said. “And I added a couple charms of my own. Warming and Anti-Loss.” 

“That’s very thoughtful.” Snape fingered the fabric. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Leaning over, Harry pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Happy Christmas.” 

“And to you.” 

In the distance, a bell began to toll, heralding midnight. Snape shifted until he was straddling Harry, their cocks sliding together. Harry’s began to harden. “Shall we continue celebrating?” Snape asked. 

“Please,” whispered Harry, entranced. 

“What do you want?” Snape murmured. 

Harry smiled. “Let me taste you.” 

In answer, Snape rolled onto his back and Harry followed, pressing him into the bed. Kissing his way down Snape’s body was rapidly becoming Harry’s new favourite thing, Harry decided as he moved. He loved the sounds Snape made, the way his breath hitched when Harry would hit a sensitive spot. 

By the time Harry got to his straining erection, Snape was panting, his fingers flexing in Harry’s hair. 

Harry rose up, locking his eyes with Snape’s even as he grasped the base of his cock, and when he leaned down, taking the very tip of Snape’s cock in his mouth, Snape moaned, long and low. 

Encouraged, Harry slid his mouth down, keeping his tongue flat to cover the underside of Snape’s prick, not stopping until his bottom lip met his thumb. Slowly, teasingly, he moved his mouth up and down, sucking as he did so. Occasionally, he’d pull off, flicking the very tip with his tongue and collecting the pre-come that was welling up there. 

“Tease,” Snape hissed.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, sliding back down. 

“Fuck,” Snape gasped, his hips thrusting. After only moments he started to come, his body trembling, and Harry stayed where he was, swallowing all Snape had to give before finally sliding off once Snape was done. 

“Come here,” Snape growled. Reaching down, he hauled Harry up, sealing their mouths together and kissing him savagely. “You’re still hard,” he said when they parted. 

“Yes,” Harry moaned as Snape’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “Your turn…tell me what…you want.” 

Snape smirked up at him. “I’d like to ride you.” 

Harry groaned, his cock pulsing at the thought of being inside Snape, inside Severus. “Fuck, yes!” 

Severus moved swiftly, toppling Harry onto his back as he climbed on top of him. He reached behind himself and Harry bit back a moan at the thought of what he must be doing. 

“Normally I’d take my time,” Severus murmured, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. “But as we’re in a hurry—” He cast the necessary spells under his breath before reached for Harry’s cock to slide it in. 

Harry swallowed hard. “I can help you do that next time,” he said, voice thick as he helped steady Severus’ hips with his hands. “If you like.” 

Severus rose up on his knees in preparation for sitting on Harry’s cock. At Harry’s words, he smirked. “Are you saying you’d like to watch me finger myself, Pot—Harry?” 

Harry’s cock twitched in Severus’ hand. “Fuck, yes.” 

Severus moved slowly, sitting down as he took Harry inside him. Harry had to close his eyes and bite his lower lip to not come right then. The squeeze of Severus’ muscles around him threatened to make him lose control quickly. 

Gradually, Severus took more and more of Harry’s cock until he was moving up and down steadily, bracing his hands against Harry’s chest as he did. And the look on his face…It was as if he couldn’t believe where he was, what he was doing.

Overcome, Harry reached up, curving a hand around Severus’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss which quickly morphed into them devouring each other’s mouths. Dragging his mouth away, Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s, panting as he continued fucking himself on Harry’s cock. 

For his part, Harry was arching upwards thrusting as best he could given his position. “Merlin,” he whispered as Severus sped up. 

Severus kissed him again. Then, as they moved together, he pulled Harry up until they were both upright, mouths still joined, lost in each other. 

Harry’s orgasm pulsed through him, and he shouted his pleasure into Severus’ mouth as his cock spasmed, spilling itself inside Severus. 

A moment later, Severus’ cock spurted between, coating both their stomachs with his come. 

“Wow,” whispered Harry into Severus’ neck as he tried to recover. 

“Agreed,” murmured Severus. He drew back, his eyes searching Harry’s face. “It is Christmas now. If you wish, I can leave—”

“Don’t. Please.” Harry smiled. “You don’t want me to resort to drinking my breakfast, do you?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Never that. As we’ve discussed, you need to eat properly. If you like, I can stay and cook breakfast.” 

“Not a chance. You’re the guest, I’m cooking.” Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “You just relax.” 

“I should be able to do that,” Severus agreed. “After all, you’re our Auror protector. You’ll protect me if need be, right?” 

“Definitely,” Harry said, pulling him back down onto the bed. Although something told Harry they would be looking after each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3680272.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1624925.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/927621.html).


End file.
